1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus for recording a voice signal.
2. Related Background Art
Hitherto, when a voice signal is recorded, for instance, there are considered two systems: a first system in which recording is executed while automatically updating a recording area of a recording medium; and a second system in which a recording area is not updated, but in the case of recording a predetermined amount of a voice signal, recording is automatically stopped.
However, in a mode to record for ten seconds per block, the voice signal is recorded the next track after the elapse of ten seconds. If an original is read and the recording is continued without regard to a length of the voice signal, the recording is successively executed to the other subsequent blocks every ten seconds, and a number of blocks will have been used in vain. Therefore, there is also considered a method whereby after an original was completely read within ten seconds, by depressing a stop button, recording in the next block can be prevented. However, in such a method, the operations are complicated and the user needs to be familiar with the operation.